


Memento quia pulvis es

by dull_accountant



Category: Rome (TV 2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dull_accountant/pseuds/dull_accountant
Summary: Цезарь Октавиан созерцает свой крупный просчет.





	Memento quia pulvis es

_Memento, quia pulvis es_

 

Царица с усилием делает свой последний вдох, крепко вцепившись в мертвую руку, как держатся роженицы, выталкивая плод в свет, и обмякает.

Капелька крови, выступившая из ранки на груди, стекла по коже и замерла, а лицо ее постепенно разглаживается, становясь бледно-золотым лицом шепсес анх, вечной сфинги.   

Первому среди равных не видно красоты, он, белый от сдерживаемой злости и потрясения, трепещущими ноздрями вдыхает запах - благовоний от еще теплого тела женщины и гниения - от уже начавшего разлагаться на душной, сухой жаре тела мужчины, бьющий в нос, будто кулаком. Запах его проигрыша, гниющей души.

Триумфатор некогда привез в Вечный Город сломанного, согбенного врага - сильного, длинноволосого вождя галлов, поклонившегося Орлу в Галлии и Цезарю - в Риме. Его наследник не сумеет вывезти даже голов, на повозке провезут ряженых соломенных кукол, вместо мятежного Антония и его конкубины, царицы Египта, новой Дидоны.

 

Новый Цезарь все-таки глядит прямо на труп своего врага, и хотя жизнь ушла от него, Октавиан не чувствует радости, удовлетворения, и на секунду неразумно, по-детски жалеет о том, что не принял вызова Антония, сам не сокрушил доспехи жалом меча, добираясь до тела.

Октавиан вспоминает, как сказал, смеясь, Меценат:

\- Эти игры не для тебя, мой Цезарь, но народу понравилось бы... о пустом брюхе позабыли бы надолго...

... или лучше не мечом; пальцами передавить пути для воздуха, наслаждаться агонией сильного тела под собой, одной волей сдерживая последние крупные судороги. 

Ослиная дурь. И такому Антонию, заплывшему и одурманенному жарой и бездельем, в бою Октавиан не был бы ровней. Даже такой хороший учитель, как легионер Пуло, так и не сумел оживить его руки. Это не пухлые ладони неженки, но его руки нечутки, а голова занята колкими схемами и стратегиями, в которых смерть вовсе не вопящая от ярости, несущаяся на тебя, единичная реальность солдата. Смерть для стратега - подотчетная необходимость, и счет идет на десятки, сотни, тысячи... Император-счетовод. Просчитавшийся счетовод.

Жалеть не о чем, и все-таки Октавиан тянется и разнимает руки четы, обжигаясь прикосновением к мертвому. 

Октавиан пробует горечь на языке. Он впервые подошел так близко. 

Давнишние следы от пальцев Антония, уродливые и черные, долго сходили, меняя цвет, но все-таки сошли с его шеи.

 

Октавиану душно от тлетворного воздуха дворца, и он теряет терпение. Он все сделал правильно, он все рассчитал, но в итоге оказался снова обманут женщиной. Ни одному из ее змеенышей нельзя позволить ускользнуть из гнезда.

 

Отдавая приказ, Цезарь почти кричит.

 


End file.
